Forbidden fruit
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Some things are forbidden. their feeling were among one of those things. So, they loved each other in secret...Forbidden fruit is alluring..to say the least... ON HOLD!
1. Nanashi

Title: The White Dragon of light

Date: 7 June, 2005

Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue

A/N: This is a new story that just came to me? I have no clue where I'm going with this one yet…I do have somewhat of a plot figured out, but not much. I'm not giving away any of the plot I do have figured out, however:P You'll just have to wait and see. This is a short first chapter, I know, but it will get better, I promise! I'm not sure; I should have posted the story this early though. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Nanashi. **

**Dust kicked up when the wind blew over the desert path a lone young girl was walking on. Her steps were unsteady, her pace uneven. She had been walking for days, with no destination at all. She just followed where her feet would take her. **

**Her foot getting stuck behind a sharp rock, she slipped, lost her balance, and fell hard on the ground, getting more bruised then she was already. **

**Getting up again, with much difficulty, she continued on her way. **

**Her journey, if it could be called that had taken its toll on her. Her once beautiful gown was tattered beyond recognition, and were mere limps covering up her modesty, or what little there was left of it. She had discarded her sandals long ago; they were nothing but a great inconvenience. **

**Walking bare foot was much easier, although the hot desert sand was not so kind with the sensitive skin of her feet. **

**She licked her dry, chapped lips. **

**How long had she gone on without water? She knew she wouldn't be able to survive another day, if she didn't find a source of water. She had run out of water yesterday, and the scarce food rations she did have were depleted. **

**Another hour went by, but to her it seemed like eternity. **

**Footstep after footstep was becoming less graceful, more wobbly and unsteady instead. **

**Her physical strength was wavering, and she was feeling it. **

**The strain her body was going through was becoming too much to bear.**

**Her strength was slipping away, her knees buckling underneath her. **

**She lost her balance, wasn't able to keep herself up and standing any longer.**

**And she fell, right into the sand, her hair sprawled out around her, covering up her face. **

**And so she was left, left to die, to be destroyed by the merciless desert sand, to be swallowed and never resurface again. **

**Her hand balled into a fist, was gripping something tightly in its grip. **

**A thick, black leather cord was worn around her neck. Her hand was gripping the trinket attached to it tightly in her grip. **

**It looked like a simple cartouche (2), but if you looked closer, you could see symbols engraved in it. **

**In Egyptian Hieroglyphs you could read: Nanashi (1)**

_A/N: _

_Nanashi is a Japanese sir name, with certain meaning that is important to this story. Why? That will be revealed later in the story, as well as the meaning of the name._

_Cartouche means oval shaped loop encircling a royal name. Our at least based on the information of Janime. I bet most of you know what site I'm talking about!XD_

_I hope you liked the first chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. You can leave a review if you'd like! It would be most appreciated! _

_CMG, signing out_


	2. RibbonChan

_Title: White Dragon of Light_

_Date: 10 June, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!_

_A/N: Okies, here's the second chapter. Pretty soon, if I do say so myself. This chapter will probably be a little confusing if you've already read the first chapter. _

_Thankies reviewers:_

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: Glad you like it! I don't really update my stories this fast usually. So you're in luck! I hope you enjoy this chappie: D_

_Kidishcarish: Indeed, who knows? Only I do……..: cackles insanely:_

_Anyway, onto the story now! _

**Chapter 2: Ribbon-Chan.**

****

"**Argh!" called out a young girl standing in front of the mirror in her room, fighting a battle with her hair.**

"**Shimatta!" (1) She cursed out loud, having trouble to tame her hair with the hairbrush she had in her hand.**

**It was like this every morning. She would fight a battle with her almost untameable mane of hair for a very long time, before she would eventually win, and get her hair into a desired pony tail, a few strands of hair framing her delicate face. **

**She almost always wore a yellow ribbon in her hair. Yellow was one of her favourite colours, and so this was her favourite hair accessory. **

**Her yellow ribbon earned her the nickname Ribbon-Chan (2) in her family. Her father used it on a daily basis, since she was but a little child. **

**It was getting a little annoying really. She thought she was getting a little too old for the nickname. **

**But since he was her father, she could tolerate it. **

**But then again, who was she to nag?**

**I mean, she was the one who still wore that ribbon, not him. **

**Sighing at that thought, she tied the yellow ribbon around her ponytail, turning it into a bow. **

**When she was done, she glared at the hairbrush in her hand, and threw it on the bed with an annoyed huff. **

**She walked over to her nightstand, and opening a drawer, she took out a little box. She opened it and took out her glasses. **

**Putting them on, she took another look in the mirror. She literally cringed at her own reflection. **

"**Watch out! Nerd ALERT!" she thought to herself sarcastically.**

**This was to be her first day at school, after three months of vacation, and boy, was she looking forward to it!**

**NOT!**

**She wished it was still summer vacation, because then, she didn't need to see _certain_ people of her school.**

**Trudging down the stairs in a sour mood, she was lost in her own thoughts.**

**When she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she was rudely snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden whoosh and the form of a person that passed her by in a whirlwind. **

**She almost lost her balance, because this certain person gave her a rude shove, not accidentally, but intentionally.**

**Growling under her breath, she yelled after the said person. "Sod off, you little hell spawn!"**

**This "little hell spawn" happened to be her younger eight year old sister, Kari, who just stuck out her tongue at her and raced into the kitchen. **

**Glaring after her, she walked after her little sister, also entering the kitchen. **

**Like in most families younger siblings were nothing but annoying brats. **

**Her little sister, however, took this concept to a new level.**

**She swore upon her life that her sister truly was the devil reincarnated.**

**She truly was the most annoying, cheeky, aggravating person to ever walk the face of this planet. **

**And she was family.**

**She was truly "blessed".**

**And to top it all of, nobody would ever think that she was such a little hell spawn.**

**I mean, who would?**

**With her big innocent lavender eyes which radiated childhood "innocence". **

**Her angelic features were SO deceitful.**

**It was true, looks could be deceiving.**

**But she knew better.**

**Not that it made living with her anymore "wonderful".**

**She noticed her sister had settled herself comfortably on her father's lap, acting all adorable, like daddy's little angel.**

"_**Yeah right!" **_

**She did love her sister, but really, she was SO annoying most of the time.**

**Her father had apparently noticed her presence, and greeted her with a friendly smile on his face saying. "Ohayo (3), Ribbon-Chan."**

**She groaned when he called her by that nickname, _again._**

"**Dad!" She whined. "I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Would you please stop using that name already?"**

**Her little sister decided to speak up when her opinion clearly wasn't wanted. **

"**But I like the name! It's cute!" She smiled a sickingly sweet smile at her big sister.**

**She felt like throwing up. Instead, she mentally rolled her eyes. **

**Welcome to another day of hell…..**

**Welcome to the life of sixteen year old, Nosaka Miho. (4)**

**A timid, sixteen year old, with huge glasses that made her look like a total nerd, A.K.A geek.**

**Besides being dubbed a total nerd at her school, she was also nicknamed smurf because of her height. **

**She barely reached a height of 1 meter 52. They were right, she was a smurf.**

**It seemed she was always going to stay small, no matter how hard she wished for a sudden grow spurt to help her gain some extra inches. **

**Her other daily obstacle was her hair. She would fight till the end of her days, trying to tame her mob of hair, and still not succeed in doing so. **

**Heaving a huge sigh, she prepared herself for the day ahead of her.**

**Grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the table, she took a bite from it, and thoughtfully munching on a piece of toast, she left the kitchen in an even more worse mood then she was in already. **

**In her own realm of thoughts once again, she didn't notice the rope hanging near her feet, and so she touched it, tripped over it, and fell. **

**A bucket of water that had been standing on the door above her fell, directly on her, completely soaking her in water.**

**She sat there on her bottom on the floor, completely drenched. **

**For a few seconds, she just continued to sit there, startled, and dumbfounded.**

**But then it got through to her, and a high-pitched scream erupted from her throat.**

"**KARI!" Miho roared in anger. "You're SO dead!"**

_Shimatta means something like damn, dammit in Japanese._

_Ribbon-chan is the official nickname given to Miho Nosaka in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. _

_Ohayo means good morning in Japanese. _

_Nosaka Miho is a main character in the very first Yu-Gi-Oh series. She doesn't appear in the series Yu-Gi-Oh Duel monsters, which most of us are familiar with. Duel monsters is the second series. The first one was called a Shadow game, I believe. The first one only aired in Japan, and no other countries. So, that's why I thought I should explain who she was. In case some of you don't know who I'm talking about. _

_A/N: _

_:sweatdrops:_

_So……what did you guys think? I hope you all like the sudden story twist! If you haven't figured it out by now. This story has two story lines. They have a connection with each other, although at first it won't look like it. You will understand when the story progresses._

_Anywho read and review if you want. It would be most appreciated!_

_CMG, signing out_


End file.
